Spell of the Future
by Euphoric Happenings
Summary: When a thieving mission goes wrong, Yoko and Koronue find themselves in the future... in the care of a certain red head named Shuichi...
1. Chapter 1

--------------------Many Years ago, Makai------------------

Yoko Kurama stood next to his partner, Koronue. With a silent nod to each other, they set off through the tunnel, ambushing the guards. They both grabbed the Time Scope at the same time, but failed to notice the gleam of moonlight reflecting off of the time scope's flat surface. The whole room was covered in a brilliant light, and when it resided, Yoko and Koronue were gone.

------------------Present Day, Human world----------------

Yoko and Koronue stood up. They were in a park of some sort. Definitely not the demon world. The moon lay low across the horizon as stars twinkled above. The slight breeze rustled the leaves on the various foliage surrounding the two demons.

"Kurama, where are we?" Koronue asked, still amazed.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing that the time scope was activated due to the full moon." Yoko said as he took a few steps forward, Koronue by his side. "We should probably find a place to rest until tomorrow." He said as the two demons jumped into the top branches of a tree.

----------------Human World, Kurama's Room------------

Kurama looked out from his balcony, fingering a rose. He sensed strong demon energy somewhere in the city. Sighing, with a silent promise to himself to investigate tomorrow, he turned around and slipped into his bed.

----------------The next day-----------------------------------

Yoko looked down at the human before him, Koronue by his side. They were in the same tree they had slept in.

"A human." Koronue said. "Why is he here?"

"I don't know. But he seems almost familiar." Yoko replied. The teen that they were looking at was a few feet shorter then Yoko, with brilliant long red hair and sparkling emerald eyes. He was looking around, as if sensing something, when a black blur headed towards him, stopping right in front of him.

"Kurama, I take it you sensed the energy?" the black blur, now distinguishable as a small figure clad in black.

"Of course, Hiei. I was looking around for the source before school starts." The teen said. "It was probably just Yusuke releasing some of his energy or something."

"Going to your ningen school?" the figure asked. "Honestly, I don't see why you bother."

"I'm surprised you're not in the Makai with Mukuro killing some demons." The teen said, walking off as the black clad figure blurred away.

Yoko and Koronue looked at each other. "They know about the Makai." Yoko finally managed to choke out.

"And they know someone as powerful as Mukuro." Koronue replied. "Do you think that that human is the spirit detective?"

"I don't know, but the other one was definitely a demon. But if that boy's the spirit detective, then what happened to Sensui?"

"Who knows? But the boy doesn't look strong at all. But why was the demon calling the boy Kurama, Kurama?"

Yoko looked at the retreating figure that was the boy. "I don't know, but I think we should find out." He said, jumping between trees following the boy.

-----------------'Shuichi's' point of view------------------

Kurama walked to school wandering if the demon energy that he was sensing was really Yusuke's. He was right on the edge of the school, early, even though he had taken a detour. Just then Yusuke came up to him.

"Kurama, there you are! Have you been feeling that energy?" Yusuke asked.

"You mean it isn't yours, Yusuke?" Kurama asked.

"No. Have you seen Hiei, I want to ask him. I already asked Kuwabara and he said that he could sense it and it was giving him the willies."

"I already asked Hiei. He was headed for the Makai. Maybe Koenma would know."

"Oh yeah, pacifier breath! I forgot him!" Yusuke said.

"By the way, Yusuke, you know Jin? The demon who's your half brother through Raizen?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, what about him?" Yusuke asked.

"Tell him to keep his tornado fists out of my room. It took me forever to clean it. He doesn't listen to me, so maybe he'll listen to you."

"Sure!" Yusuke said as he walked away.

Yoko and Koronue looked at each other in terror. That human not only knew about the Makai, but knew a ruler of the Makai, Raizen's ancestor, and the prince of the spirit world.

"If they find us, we are in so much trouble." Yoko said.

"Maybe we can kill the boy and get him out of the way." Yoko said.

-------------After School--------------------------

Kurama walked out of classes, still sensing that demon energy. "Bye Shuichi!" most of the girls called as he left the school grounds and headed towards the park.

"Hiei, are you here?" he asked, just as he was thrown out of the way by Hiei. Hiei stood up and went into a fighting position, as Kurama got up and looked at the scythe dug into the ground where Kurama had been standing a few seconds ago. He gasped at the scythe, before following the chain it was attached to up to the owner. Standing on a wide tree branch stood two familiar faces.

"Yoko? Koronue? But- how?" Kurama asked.

"Ah, you know us, human." Yoko spat. "It doesn't matter anyway, we'll just have to kill you."

A laugh was heard from behind Kurama. Yusuke lay rolling on the floor, laughing his head off. "Yoko's... insulting..."

Kurama rushed over to Yusuke and covered his mouth. "They obviously don't know. I myself don't know how they got here, so don't go blabbing things to them." He whispered as he uncovered Yusuke's mouth. Kurama stood up and placed his hand near his head, pulling out a seed.

Yoko smirked. "A seed? In my hands, that would be a lethal weapon, but you don't know the first thing about seeds. Let me show you. Rose Whip!" he called, pulling a rose seed from his hair and transforming it with a whip.

"Hiei! You have to fight this one! I- can't" Kurama said. "I couldn't hurt them."

Yoko smirked. "Forget about it, human. This is our battle." He said as a nearby vine trapped Hiei.

Koronue smirked, scythe in hand. "How should we finish this, Kurama?" he asked his partner.

"How about quickly. Then we can see how powerful the short one is." Yoko said as he lashed at Kurama.

"I don't want to do this, but, Rose Whip!" Kurama called, transforming the seed in his hand into a long whip, lashing out with it to stop Yoko's attack.

"What's this?" Yoko said with a smile. "Oh well. You are no match for me."

Kurama jumped into a nearby tree. He had to keep the two youkai distracted while he freed Hiei. He pulled out another rose whip and prepared for an attack.

Koronue threw his scythe at Kurama as Yoko lashed out at him. Both attacks met, slicing his shoulder and stomach. Kurama noticed a flash of red on Koronue's neck. 'That's it' he thought. 'Koronue's pendant. If I can break it, it will distract them long enough for me to get Hiei free.' He lashed out with one whip, causing Koronue to jump backwards to avoid it. At the same time, he threw the other whip up, slicing through the chain on Koronue's pendant. While the two demons were busy with that, Kurama was trying to get Hiei free, when Yoko realized what he was doing. He flung his whip at Kurama, grabbing him and lifting him high into the air. Kurama dropped his two whips out of surprise. Just then, Yusuke charged in, finally over his laughing fit.

He launched himself at Yoko, gathering spirit energy around his hand, and launched a punch at Yoko, sending him flying. He crashed into Koronue, who had just retrieved his pendant, and they were both knocked unconscious.

"Thanks Yusuke." Kurama said, freeing Hiei. "We should get them to Genkai's temple before they wake up and want to kill me again."

"But why would you want to kill yourself?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama shrugged. "I'm guessing that Yoko and Koronue are from the past, but I don't know how they got here. And I would remember, being me and all." He said as he flung Yoko over his shoulder.

Yusuke flung Koronue over his shoulder and started walking towards the temple.

-----------End Chapter----------------

There! First Chapter!!! Please tell me what you think...


	2. Chapter 2

Yoko woke up to find himself under a blanket. 'where am I' he thought, before the recent events came fluttering back to him. He looked over on his right and saw Koronue, who was starting to wake up. Just then ,the sliding door opened, revealing Shuichi. He was only wearing some loose black pants, and practically his whole chest was covered with bandages.

He walked into the room, wincing slightly. "Ah, you're awake." He said. "Good."

"Where are we?" Yoko asked, glaring at the human.

"You're at Genkai's temple." A new voice said as a toddler walked into the room. Yoko and Koronue gasped. There was no way that they were going to get out of this mess. They were going to go to reikai jail.

"Why are we here?" Yoko asked.

"Kur- Shuichi brought you here after you were knocked out." Koenma replied.

"Hey! I helped too!" Yusuke said as he came in. Yoko let out a low growl in the back of his throat as he and Koronue stood up.

"I wouldn't leave. The only reason you're still alive right now is because of Shuichi." Hiei said as he walked into the room. "Personally, I would have just killed you."

Yoko glared at Hiei as he reached into his hair, only to find his rose seeds gone.

"I took the liberty of relieving you of your weapons" Shuichi said as he held up a bunch of seeds and a scythe. "And I am sure I have all of them, but if you want to waste time, you can look for them. So, do you two have any questions?"

"How did we get here?" Koronue asked.

"We're not sure, but the Spirit world is working on finding out how." Koenma said.

"Why do they all call you Kurama, human?" Yoko spat.

"It's just an unimportant nick name. And would you stop calling me human? I am far from it!" Kurama said.

"How can you be a demon? And why do you use the same weapons as Kurama?" Koronue asked.

"The demon part is a long story, and my specialty is plants." Kruama said, stepping in front of Yoko just as he was about to make a break for it.

"What are your names?" Koronue said, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit Detective, son of Raizen's, half demon, specialty, spirit gun, and all that other good stuff." Yusuke said.

"Shuichi Minamino, resident demon in disguise. Currently aiding Yusuke Urameshi for stealing an artifact, specialty of plants, well known for my rose whip."

"Kazuma Kuwabara! Toughest kid at school! Specialty, spirit sword!"

"Hn. Hiei. Fire demon. Heir to Mukuro. Bug me and I'll let the dragon of the darkness flame eat you."

"Koenma, prince of the spirit world, employer of Yusuke."

"Genkai, Yusuke's teacher."

"Well, we were talking about it, and we decided that you will be staying with Shuichi. Yes, both of you." Koenma said. "Now, I need to get back to my office and do dreaded paperwork!"

---------------------Later that night------------------------

"I'm home!" Kurama called as he took his shoes off and ran upstairs to his room. When he got there, he found Yoko and Koronue on the balcony. He was about to let them in when his mother came by his room.

"Shuichi! How was your day?" she asked as Kurama pulled the drape so Shiori couldn't see the two demons.

"It was fine, mother. Where is father and Shuichi?" he asked.

"They went out to get some food." Shiori said as she left. Kurama closed the door, then let the two demons into his room.

"This is pathetic." Yoko said. "I'm being forced to live in a human house."

Kurama wasn't listening. As soon as Koronue was in the room, he hugged his old partner. Koronue looked at Kurama in surprise. Tears streamed from Kurama's eyes. "It's been so long. I thought I'd never see you again." He said quietly, though all present in the room heard him.

"Wha-"Koronue said as Kurama's phone rang, breaking the tension in the room as Kurama ran to get it.

"Hello?"

"Kurama?" It was Yusuke.

"Yusuke. What is it?" Kurama asked.

"Well, if you haven't already figured out, Koronue and Yoko are from the past. We can send them back and erase their memories of this happening, but not until the next full moon. That means you have to try not to tell them about your past- their future."

"But- I could stop him from dieing!" Kurama said, knowing Yuske would know what he meant.

"But Kurama, if you change the past, you might have survived, and with all the times you've saved our asses, the human world will probably be gone." Yusuke said.

"I understand." Kurama said as he hung up. He turned to the two demons. "Now, we can get you back to your own tim- place, but you have to wait until the next full moon." He said, looking longingly at the two of them.

"Now, I'm going to be on the balcony, you two stay in here and try not to make too much noise." Kurama said as he walked outside. He looked out at the sunset. "Koronue. I couldn't save you that day." He said quietly. "But how can I bear to see you leave again, knowing that your death will be all my fault."

Just then, Hiei blurred up to Kurama and stood beside him. "Kurama." He said.

"Hiei. I don't know what to do anymore. It's as if my past and my future are colliding." Kurama said, tears silently running down his face.

"Pull yourself together, Kitsune. You're falling apart." Hiei said.

Kurama smiled slightly. "Remember how we met? You tried to kill me?" he asked.

"But you stopped me." Hiei said.

"And then I stole that artifact for mother." Kurama said. "Even if I did tell them what's going to happen to them- to me- they wouldn't believe me."

Hiei looked at Kurama. "You've changed from your Yoko years, Kurama. More than you are willing to admit." He said, then blurred away, leaving Kurama standing there, silent tears pouring down his face as he fingered the bamboo seed that he always carried in honor of Koronue.

Finally, Kurama walked inside, to find Yoko and Koronue looking through picture albums. You see, Koenma had given each of the tantai pictures that he had taken from their cases. They were currently looking through the ones of Yusuke's first mission.

Kurama gasped and grabbed the albums that had pictures of him in his Yoko form, tossing them under his bed, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from Yoko and Koronue.

After about an hour of Yoko looking through the albums, he came across Kurama's 'fight' with Kaitou. "You did all this?" He asked, pointing out the mass of foliage Kurama had grown in the room so as to throw Kaitou off guard. Kurama nodded, smiling slightly at the memory of that.

"I'm going to bed. If anyone comes in, hide in the closet." Kurama said, laying down in his bed.

---------------End Chapter-----------------

- odd chapter, I know, but still...


	3. Chapter 3

Review Answers:

Sapphire Angel

Yeah... I noticed those after I put them up... I'll eventually fix them...

Neko-chan n Inu-sama

- Yeah...

Soul

Thanks...

Melinda-chan

Yeah...thanks!

Hitoru518

Thanks!

Thanks!

Sakurasango

Thanks...

Yoshimi Minamino

Thanks!!!

Curry

- thanks(I'm saying that a lot...)

Minakara

(once again)thanks!!!

What2callmyself

Thanks...

mistressKC

thanks...

tbiris

thanks

AzureDragoness

Agh! The spatula of doom!

Princess Krystal01

Thanks...

---------- -------------------o--------------

Kurama woke up to find Yoko and Kuronue leaning, bored, against the wall.

"You guys can quietly stay in my room all day." Kurama said, earning a look of horror from the two demons. "Just kidding. You can go out as long as nobody sees you and you don't hurt any humans."

Yoko and Kuronue immediately opened the window and jumped out, Kurama sighing as he looked at their disappearing forms before getting ready for school.

-----------------After school----------------------

Kurama walked out of school heading for the park. Walking slowly through the park, he breathed deeply, the grass rustling on either side of him. He could sense that Yoko and Kuronue were nearby. If only he knew what they were talking about.

"You know, this place isn't too bad. Sure, we can't go around stealing stuff, but it's so peaceful." Kuronue said, relaxing on a tree branch.

"But they sure seem to know a lot about us. And it was strange when Shuichi hugged you. Have you ever met that demon before in your life?"

Kuronue shook his head. "But it's strange that you both have the same attacks and fighting style."

Yoko nodded, staring up at the sky, currently at peace with the rest of the world. "We should ask him tonight. I know we've never met him before, but he just seems familiar. Like I've known him my whole life."

"I wonder why his friends call him Kurama." Kuronue said, deep in thought.

-------------------That night----------------------

Yoko and Kuronue jumped into Kurama's room to find him looking through picture albums. When he saw them, he shut the album, allowing them to see the title, 'Dark Tournament' before he pushed it back under his bed.

"Shuichi, we have some questions for you." Kuronue said, leaning on the wall next to Yoko. Kurama looked up at them.

"What questions do you have?" he asked politely.

"One, why do they call you Kurama? Two, what type of demon are you? Three, why did you hug Kuronue?" Yoko asked as Kurama sighed.

"My friends call me Kurama because they say I remind them of you. I hugged Kuronue because I knew him from a long time ago. You probably wouldn't remember." Kurama said, ignoring the second question. Yoko was about to ask it again when the phone rang, saving Kurama from his interrogation.

He picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh, Yusuke. Yeah, give me a second." He said as he pushed the two demons outside. "Stay." He said to them, going back inside and picking up the phone again. Yoko and Kuronue, though, could hear every word of the conversation. Well, at least Kurama's part.

"Yes, I'm fine. How about you?...How did he die? Why do you want to know?...I see. Well, I might as well tell you. It was quite a few years ago. We had just stolen another artifact, a mirror. Running out of the palace, we were chased by guards. It seemed that we were going to make it, until his pendant broke. He ran back after it, and got stabbed by bamboo rods. With the last of his strength, he told me to run, to save myself.... What do you mean by that?...Yusuke! Our relationship wasn't like that! Don't you have to go annoy Keiko or something?...Yeah, I'll see you later." Kurama said, hanging up the phone. "Sometimes I wonder if Yusuke actually tries to be annoying." He muttered.

Yoko looked at Kuronue. "Do you think he was talking about-?" he said, pointing to Kuronue.

"I don't know. But if he was, then, apparently, I'm dead." Kuronue said.

"But the only way that's possible is if this is the future." Yoko said.

"I think we're just being paranoid. We should just forget the whole thing." Kuronue said as Yoko nodded.

"Yeah, forgetting it is probably the best thing to do."

-------------------End Chapter-------------------

It's short, sweet and to the point... that's because the next chapter will probably be long... Please review!!!


End file.
